<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tropical Punch Temptations (Alex x Kool-Aid man) by suniion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593377">Tropical Punch Temptations (Alex x Kool-Aid man)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suniion/pseuds/suniion'>suniion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Drama, Drugs, M/M, Violence, butter rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suniion/pseuds/suniion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex never could have predicted that it would end this way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Kool-Aid</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tropical Punch Temptations (Alex x Kool-Aid man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex/gifts">Alex</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kool-Aid calls, it sings for me! It wants me to cave...<br/>
My nose packed full of Kool-Aid and blood, lines as long as snakes. It calls... But I mustn't- I shouldn't. I-I can't, but every hit I take arises joy! And the pain in my nostrils, it's bad for me, I know. But... It feels so good! The pain, the pleasure! The hatred, the love... I need a hit, but my nostrils don't!</p><p>     The texture of the fine powdery sugar running up my nose is almost to much... But, it hurts me... It hurts. So. Well. "I can't take it anymore. I can't!", So with a pain in his heart and a clogged up nose, Alex took one more line and put a bullet through his head.</p><p>     The Kool-Aid man laughed as his plan took action. For he was now immortal...and only gaining traction. "NO!", Alex shouted with a wound through his head. "If it were any closer to my brain, I would be dead!", Alex thought. With a sputter and a cough, he managed to mutter, "Aren't you forgetting? My stick of butter!", The Kool-Aid man screamed "NOOOOO!" as all his hard work crumbled down around him.</p><p>     He was in such a daze, all he could do was mutter to himself, "B-but..NO! THIS CANNOT BE!", he howled the last part with a face full of anger. Alex's green eyes glinted with a new found fire before he yelled, "FOR I AM THE GREAT KOOL-AID KILLER!" The Kool-Aid man was now even more furious. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN BESTED! AND TO THINK, IT WOULD BE BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" </p><p>     Alex shared no sympathy for the cold blooded killer that was the Kool-Aid man. "I AM A GOD! AND THIS! WILL! NOT! BE! FILLER!" Alex then realized that HE had control of this story! He decided to end it for his sober glory. Alex prepared himself to face his true love head on once more. "THIS WILL NOT BE MY DEMISE!", the Kool-Aid man shouted whilst his Kool-Aid shimmered in anger. He stumbled on his words and was quite ready.</p><p>     When all went quiet and faded away... Tales of this story started to gain. "The Valorant Quest of Alex and Addiction", was the only thing in town that was spoke of or mentioned. Alex was granted passage to solitude, where he lay rest. The Kool-Aid man stood in dust and ash. Thrown to Hell, was the bold and brash. Alex, A King amongst his men, for every great story must come to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep :)</p><p>Thanks for reading! Alex wrote this himself on April 27, 2020. I was the one who transferred it onto Wattpad and now Ao3 because I'm transitioning from Wattpad. Hope you suffered as much as me! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>